Yoga has long been known to be beneficial to a person's mind and body. Among the benefits of yoga that people tout are improved clarity of thought and improved flexibility. In order for a person who practices yoga to optimize his or her experience, he or she might seek new environments, more comfortable clothing, and/or better equipment.
For example, some persons choose to take yoga classes in hot rooms. Proponents of hot yoga often tout benefits that include detoxification and more efficient development of strength, flexibility, and tone.
Some persons also choose to wear yoga pants in order to move and to stretch more easily while practicing yoga. Examples of this type of apparel are sold under the trademarks Manduka®, Athleta®, and lululemon Athletica®.
With respect to equipment, there have been proposals to use, for example, blocks, see U.S. 2013/0029815, published Jan. 31, 2013, and wedges, see U.S. 2009/0192028, published Jul. 30, 2009. The purpose of these and other devices is to allow participants to practice their yoga postures more effectively.
The present invention provides an additional novel and non-obvious device that may be used to improve a user's yoga experience.